


Dot's Debut

by Jolteon564



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Coming Out, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Just a wee smidgen of gender dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, Sibling Love, Soft Warner siblings, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: What happens when the youngest Warner brother wants to be called the Warner sister?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Dot's Debut

Once, there were three Warner brothers: Yakko, the eldest, Wakko, the middle child, and Dakko, the youngest. Zany to the max, with baloney in their slacks to boot. They stuck together like glue, whether it was gleefully romping around the Warner Brothers studio lot or embarking on some wild and wacky adventure. Yes, the Warners were family, and no amount of bickering or arguing could change that.

But the youngest Warner was feeling a bit off lately. Sometimes, Yakko and Wakko would find Dakko staring sadly at his reflection in the mirror. They also noticed that Dakko would often look uncomfortable whenever someone mentioned him as a Warner brother.

Yes, there was something up with young Dakko Warner, and whatever it was, Yakko and Wakko would see to it that whatever was bothering their baby brother would never bother him ever again.

“Hey, big brothers? I’ve got somethin’ to tell ya.”

It was a quiet evening in the WB water tower, and the Warners had just finished their dinner. Dakko had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, and now, he stood before his brothers, shyly twirling his tail between his fingers.

“What’s up, lil’ bro?” Wakko asked, concern tinging his normally jovial-toned voice. The way Dakko winced at the normally affectionate nickname didn’t go unnoticed.

“Why must they always lump me in with you two?” Dakko replied. “I wanna be my own person, not just one of the Warner brothers. Y’see, I… I’m not a boy.”

The two older Warners were shocked into silence. Dakko had always been their little brother, why was he saying this all of a sudden?

“I don’t get it. What do you mean?” Wakko scratched his head. 

“Move aside, Wakko. I think I know what he’s talkin’ about,” Yakko piped up, gently pushing the middle Warner brother to the side. “Dak, I think the word you’re looking for is _transgender.”_

The youngest’s face immediately went from downcast to befuddled, head tilting quizzically at Yakko. “‘Transgender’? What’s this about my gender that makes it trans?"

“Y’see, you were clearly born as a boy, but the way you see yourself doesn’t match up with what you look like. You want to identify as a girl, but your appearance matches that of a boy,” Yakko explained, gesturing to his little brother’s oversized, pale yellow hoodie.

Dakko’s ears drooped, eyes cast to the floor. “Yeah… I guess that’s pretty much it.”

“I’ve got an idea!” Wakko cried, scampering over to where Dakko stood. “We can help you feel less like a boy and more like a girl. Whaddaya think?”

“But you’re both boys…”

Wakko shrugged good-naturedly. “Ahhh, I don’t identify as anything. I’m more of an ‘other’ myself. Besides, I’ve always wanted a sister.”

“You really mean it?” Dakko asked, starting to perk up.

“Of course, we love you no matter what you decide to identify yourself as.” Yakko smiled reassuringly. “Now, since I’m sure you don’t wanna be called Dakko anymore, how’s about we pick out a new name for you?”

“Somethin’ that fits your personality,” Wakko added. “Something that sounds cute as a button, just like you!” He poked his little sibling’s nose playfully, causing him- no, _her-_ to giggle.

“How ‘bout… Dot?”

The youngest scratched her chin thoughtfully, then beamed at her brothers. “It’s _perfect.”_

“From now on, you won’t be just one of the Warner brothers anymore. You’ll be,” Yakko paused for dramatic effect, “the Warner _sister!”_

“Ohmygosh...” Dak- sorry, Dot’s eyes widened, her smile so big it was sure to split her face open. _"O_ _hmygoshYakkoyou’rethebestbrothereverIloveyousoMUCH!”_

“Hey, I’m your brother too, ya know,” Wakko pouted.

“Oh, right.” Dot blushed a little.

“And so begins your new life as Dot Warner, little sis,” Yakko proclaimed, leaning down to rub noses with Dot. “The Warner sister has made her official debut!”

The youngest Warner swelled with pride. This was probably the best day of her life, next to the time when her brothers had given her that signed photo of Marlon Brando.

As the siblings gathered together for a group hug, Dot whispered, “Just a little something extra, big bros…”

“Yeah?”

“Call me Dottie and ya die.”

Once, there were three Warner siblings: Yakko, the eldest, Wakko, the middle child, and Dot, the youngest. Nothing much changed between the trio, but the brothers were sure glad to have a sister nowadays. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little one-shot featuring trans!Dot and how I'd imagine how she'd come out to her brothers. Since trans!Dot is a popular Tumblr headcanon along with enby!Wakko, I thought I'd jump on that bandwagon myself. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
